


Stay With Me

by jersey_kid



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Ghost Of You Video, Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry, I'm still really bad at tagging, Implied Relationships, This is really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jersey_kid/pseuds/jersey_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't real. Gerard thought desperately. Mikey can't be-</p><p> </p><p>Based on the Ghost Of You video</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

Gerard couldn’t hear anything.

His whole body was frozen up and stiff with fear. He wanted with all his heart to look away, look anywhere but forward, but for some reason he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

He knew people around him were shouting, screaming, and that he needed to _move_ , _now_. In the corner of his vision he saw another shell hit, sand churning up into the air where it landed, and he saw another soldier go flying, dead on impact. But he couldn’t bring himself to care, or even spare a moment to feel sorry for them. He just kept staring forward.

His brother was lying on the sand in front of him, not moving. Ray was crouched next to him, but he’d already leaned back on his heels, shaking his head. There was nothing he could do anyway.

Gerard knew he was screaming; he could feel his lungs turning raw. He was pulling at the hands holding him down with all his might, kicking at the sand he was lying on to try and get up, to run forward and protect his little brother.

 _This isn’t real_. He thought desperately. _There’s no way Mikey’s_ -

The world was starting to fade in again, pulling him out of his bubble. Faintly he could hear gunfire, men yelling, loud cracks as more artillery was fired. He could hear his own voice too, screaming out for Mikey, for help. He could hear the people behind him too; he could hear Frank.

 “Gerard! Gerard no!”

 “Mikey! _Mikey_ , please!”

 “Gerard stay down! There’s nothing you can do!”

Frank had an arm round Gerard’s torso, holding him hard against his chest, the chest pack strapped there filled with ammo digging uncomfortably into Gerard’s back. His other hand was holding tightly onto Gerard’s right arm, his left arm held back by a tight-lipped Bob.

 “I have to help him! I have to- _Mikey!_ ”

 “Gerard please, _please_ , he’s gone, you have to stay down!”

 “He’s not- he’s _not- MIKEY!_ ”

Gerard’s vision was blurring as his eyes filled with tears, losing sight of his brother’s prone form momentarily. His breaths started coming in shorter bursts, choking on the inhale.

 “Gerard, _please_! They’ll kill you too, stay down, stay here, stay with me _please_.”

Frank was crying too, Gerard could hear him choking on his words, his breathing harsh in Gerard’s ear.

 “Frank please, please, I’ve got to go to him, I’ve got to-”

 “Gerard you can’t! Listen to Frank, stay _down!_ ”

Bob was shouting too, mainly at other men to _keep moving_ , _keep going_. His hands tightened on Gerard’s arm as Gerard kept fighting, kept struggling to get away. Gerard wasn’t shouting anymore, his voice breaking along with his heart.

 “Please, please, please-”

 “Gerard, stay here, stay with me, _stay with me_.”

Frank was whispering in his ear, the hand on Gerard’s arm moving to cup the side of his face, pulling his head round so he wasn’t looking at Mikey anymore, so his cheekbone was resting against Frank’s nose, Frank’s lips brushing his cheek every time he spoke.

 “Stay with me, okay, just stay here, please-”

 “ _Please_ , Frank, Mikey _needs_ me, I need to-”

Behind him, Gerard could feel Bob moving, the sand shifting as the man scrambled up to make the run forward with the other soldiers. The only movement Gerard made was the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he struggled to breathe.

 “Stay with me, stay with me-”

 “Frank, please, Frank-”

Gerard had closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see anything anymore. He didn’t want to see the sand explode under soldier’s feet. He didn’t want to see men hit the ground after being cut down by gunfire. He didn’t want to see his little brother lying dead amongst the other bodies. The bubble was closing in around Gerard again, allowing him to retreat inside himself, allowing him to forget. The only thing that remained was the taste of sand in his mouth and the weight of Frank’s arms around him.

 “Stay with me, Gerard, please.”

“ _Stay with me_.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated!
> 
> really, really appreciated, i don't know what i'm going.
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr- sweetheart-gee, come say hi!


End file.
